Hell and Hell: The Path Of Despair
by RagePuppy
Summary: (This is just a story) Not everyone is a psycho from the start, there are those who are driven, and those who are brought to the point of heartlessness. People can bring out the evil in others in one bad day.


Hell and Hell: The Path to Despair

I'll never leave you behind. You can count on me. I will always be by your side no matter what. I'd never lie to you. I'd never hurt you. Just some of the lies and deceit that crossed threw a young girl's mind as she slit the throats of her newest victims. A young couple no older than high school seniors, typical jock and cheerleader pair. She watched as they fell to the ground, and the blood from their wounds spraying all over the dim brick walls. The girl's pretty pink dress was stained to a perfect red, and the jock looked like a murder victim right off a horror movie, well he basically was just not from a movie as you see. The psychotic girl watched with a smile as they bled to death as they lived, together. Hm….Together, the word that brought deep pain to the dear girl, and brought up heart aching, chest pain inducing, tear bringing torture. Her smile slowly dropped to a frown as she walked away into the dark, her mask on her face, and a hood on her head. By the time the police came, she was gone without a trace, and in their minds ran, they strike again, who is this killer, why is she doing this, and why…to certain ones. To most she is just a cold-blooded, psychotic monster who laughs at the pain of those weaker, but before she was…Bailey Brown.

Bailey Jamie Lee Brown, casual known by BJ, an 18 year old girl of Tan skin, royal blue curls that dropped gracefully down her back, pulling off her usual look of navy blue jeans, a long white tank top, and sneakers. Her smile could put the sun to shame, her eyes were as brown as pure cocoa, and her heart as pure as heaven, but as fragile as glass. Acing most classes, but not all, and usually sticking to her usual group of friends, her life was as she would put perfect, or so she thought. Bailey in her life has dealt with it all, heartbreak, backstabbing, and lies, but she always found a way to get through it, and that was from the guidance of her best friends, Clarence, and Lois. They have been by her side since childhood. They been through it all together, and to this day, spent most of their days and nights together. Yeah sounds like the dream team of a lifetime, the perfect best friends, which is so, right?

It was June 1st, 2025, and also the day of Bailey's 18th birthday, the day she waited for months to come this way. Her alarm for 7am woke her up, and she sits up with a smile. Grabbing her phone with excitement to see the many birthday messages that have appeared, before hoping out of her bed, and going to grab the outfit she chose for the special occasion. After getting her shower, fixing her hair, and getting herself together, she headed down the stairs looking for her mother as she headed out the door. She walked to school with a smile on her face, and arrived at the entrance to see her two best friends chatting together, before turning to her with a wave, and small smiles. They wished her happy birthday, while giving her the biggest hug, and talking about plans for the 'big event' tonight. Bailey was so excited, all of our friends were planning a birthday bash at the biggest party spot in town just for her. She couldn't help but be elated, she looked forward to it all day, and it's good she did. Throughout her school day, it seemed her special day, was off to a rocky start. Somehow her locker was broken into, and all her books were gone, she tried to explain to her teachers, but they thought she was making it up, and she was sent to detention for being late despite she was looking for her missing books. When lunch arrived she looked forward to the cake special they normally do for birthday students, only for the lunch lady to accidentally drop on the tray line, and splatter all over her tray, leaving a trail of snickering students, and her dessert being ruined, but she smiled and asked politely for a new tray, which she got on the spot. She went to her usual table, where Clarence, and Lois sat, but to her surprise, the table was full, and there was no spot for her, and despite asking if they could make room, none of them budged, so she smiled, and said she would catch up with them later, hearing faint laughter as she headed to a table in the back, and ate her lunch. The rest of her day felt long, soon all that was left was the 2 hour detention, and soon she could go home, and get ready for her big night. After hours of sitting, writing, and patience, she rushed out the school doors, and quickly made her way home, the time being 3pm, arriving home to the only sound being her happy giggles, heading upstairs to pick out an outfit, while waiting for Lois to send her the address. Bailey made sure to text her mother about tonight, just to assure she would be safe. By the time, 6pm came around, Bailey was getting ready, she slid into her short, frilly white dress, and black flats, putting on her natural color eye shadow, and dark red lipstick, and she fluffed out her blue curls, and just in time for Lois, and Clarence to text her if she was ready. Ready to go, Lois calls a ride for her, a red Cadillac showed up at her front yard to pick her up, and with her purse in hand, ran to the car with a giggle, and hopped in. While on her way she attempts to text Clarence, but received no reply, and the same for Lois, no reply. She approaches her destination, and exits the car to be greeted with a big red door, and one of their mutual friends. After a quick hello, and hug, she follows him inside with dim lights showing the path and the silence almost tense, but she kept in her mind it was part of the surprise. They finally reached a big black door, he looks back at her with a smirk before looking straight over, he opened the door as a light shined out, and suddenly everything faded to dark.

It all happened so fast, as each second passed she thought back on the day, and how it began. With the first thing she woke up to not a single happy birthday from anyone, not even Lois, or Clarence. Her chosen outfit was ruined the night before, so she had to improvise, and she went downstairs to see that as usual, her mother was not home, and there not a single card, or even a cupcake on the table. She was out with her boyfriend again, and completely forgot about her, but at least she was happy so it was enough for her. She walked to school because the bus drove past her as student looked out the window and laughed. Then she arrived to see her best friends, who looked at her with smile that may seem like much, but were barely real. In honesty, Lois and Clarence have been distant with Bailey slowly as the school year was coming to an end, their sleep overs were constantly rescheduled, the text were shorter to non-existence, and they were now hanging with others despite saying they were busy, despite she caught it once, she pushed it aside to not cause trouble, the day at school was a nightmare and it only got worse, from her shirt being ruined ink thrown at her by a classmate, to detention from a teacher who didn't like her, to being laughed at, and bullied by nearly everyone, and the faint laughter was from a joke about her made by her own best friend. Despite it all she kept the thought of finally getting to spend time with everyone despite the loneliness at home, and all that happened, the event was the light to her day, she kept a smile for the greatest part of her day, only to be lead to a setup, planned by her own best friends. Now her dress in tatters in tears in her eyes, she tries to escape the grips of four boys who were ripping off her dress, and throwing her down to the ground, pulling her hair, and groping her roughly, despite her pleases, she was held down as one of them began to rip off her panties, and started to unbuckle his pants. She turned to her friend as he only looked with a smile, recording on his phone her helplessness. How could they do this? How could they f**king do this? After all these years, all their promises, all the hope they gave her, the last little bit of hope she was given, was being smashed in front of her. Suddenly everything started to blur out, she could barely hear, barely see, and she felt herself getting weaker, she felt lost, and sad, betrayed, and hurt, but most of all, she was angry. With that, the room went quiet.

Meanwhile at the real spot, Lois and Clarence, cuddled up, making out roughly in the VIP seat laughing to themselves, talking about how annoying it was dealing with Bailey, how they were glad to finally get the drop on her, and waited for the video to be sent them, so they could laugh and enjoy the 'fun'. Soon Lois received a MMS from their friend Brad, with the both of them watching as she opened the message. Although instead of being greeted with their expected show, they were greeted with the screams of agony from the boys, and the visual of blood splattered on the ground, the camera view was on the ground from being dropped, and as a body fell, the view showed a bruised, gorged out face close to the camera lens as the screams continues for a few seconds more. As the video stopped, Lois and Clarence with faces of pure shock and fear slowly looked at each other before looking up to see a blood soaked, half-naked girl looking at them with a crazed smile, and widened eyes, and bodied piled behind her. Though they call for help, their screams were drowned by the blasting of loud music that played all the way.

With a severed head in her hand, and a knife in the other, she walked the now quiet streets of Millhouse County all the way home, with a trail of blood behind her as she walked. Despite trying to see the world through positive eyes, and hope, her so called heavenly life was Despairing hell in Heaven's clothes. Her life was always hell, and it was a matter of time before the hell had taken over, and show there is no such thing as Heaven. Her glass heart was shattered, and left behind with her so called friends, and the bloody dead bodies of them and the others. No one that wicked should live, anyone with impurities, with selfishness, with hypocrisy, with betrayal, they all…must die.

That night the police was met with a massacre of 15 high school students, and one missing student. From that day on, for years to come it was the same, specific ones murdered, decapitated, burned, and castrated, their life ended, and they were all targeted for reasons unknown to most, but not to others. The same night of the first murders, Bailey was gone, and soon there was only a broken girl with rage on her mind. Her face forgotten by the world, and only known by her tattered hair, and a smiley face masked. Her identity gone to the world. All from one breaking point.

June 1st, 2035, 10 years since the Millhouse high massacre, a young senior couple was murdered in an abandoned alley way while leaving a mansion party up south. The same night there were reports of a young 18 year old girl being attacked by her classmates just a few blocks up from the murder, the call was made by an anonymous source, and the students were arrested while the girl was taken in an ambulance, the young girl looked up to see a figure in the shadow, wearing a smiley face mask with a paper in her hand that read. "YOuR ChOiCes SaYs YOur LiFE!" written in blood as she waved. The girl was left frightened as the figure disappeared, she remembered about a missing student who they said soul roams this town, the soul known as Bailey.


End file.
